disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaston (song)
"Gaston" is a song sung by Gaston, LeFou, Gaston's buddies, and the villagers in Beauty and the Beast. It was sung to cheer up Gaston after Belle rejects his marriage proposal. It is most famous for the phrase "No one (verb)s like Gaston". The phrase would become an Internet meme, even appearing as a catchphrase for Gaston in House of Mouse. The version of the song featured on the soundtrack notably includes a small scene where LeFou tries to spell Gaston's name. This scene was cut from the version of it featured in the film itself. Lyrics LeFou: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston Looking so down in the dumps Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Gaston No one's quick as Gaston No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's For there's no man in town half as manly! Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on! LeFou and Chorus: No one's been like Gaston ''A king pin like Gaston LeFou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! LeFou and Chorus: My what a guy, that Gaston! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" LeFou: Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! Chorus: No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny Gaston: As you see, I've got biceps to spare LeFou: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny. Gaston: That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair! Chorus: No one hits like Gaston Matches wits like Gaston LeFou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie! Chorus: Ten points for Gaston! Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Ev'ry morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! Chorus: No one shoots like Gaston Makes those beauts like Gaston LeFou: Then goes tromping around Wearing boots like Gaston! Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating! only in the soundtrack version Chorus: Say it again! Who's a man among men? And then say it once more Who's that hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on There's just one guy in town Who's got all of it down... LeFou: And his name's G-A-S... T...'' G-A-S-T-E... G-A-S-T-O... ohh, ow... Chorus: GASTON!!! only in the film version Chorus: My what a guy! GASTON! Trivia *The song was originally supposed to have different lyrics. However, the test lyrics proved to be so popular during development that they were used in the final version. Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Silly songs Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs